cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Michael von Preußen
/tabs|This=2}} Welcome to my talk page, ! Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} new message. If you leave a message here, I will respond on . ---- Solidarity Template You wrote: "The previous edits to this template broke pages. Please do NOT revert it again." How could that happen? The Solidarity Template was created by an SWF member and it appears only on our wiki page. Concerning your recent edits, I think we prefer the design as it was. If it's a coding issue, understood, but if it's a matter of aesthetics, we'd prefer to revert to the older version. The design isn't unprecedented. It was based on NpO's Ministry of Truth table. 00:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) You wrote: "Is there any particular reason you don't like the changes I made, aesthetically? I could probably get it near to how it was before" We need the Template back the way it was due to certain additions we're going to add to Solidarity. If you can manage to restore the Template absent the coding errors you mentioned, we'd be very appreciative. 05:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) You wrote: "assuming you mean redacted, redacted can be easily redacted the way it is" It's a bit more complicated than that. We have a reason for using a modified version of the NpO tables. The Solidarity Template will come to resemble it. Hence the modification you made doesn't work for our needs. Could you tell me which part is causing the coding trouble? The Solidarity Template is practically a line by line copy of the NpO tables so I don't understand why ours is having problems specifically. 07:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Move Request Hi, Can you move The Hellenic Fraternity Treaty to Hellenic Fraternity Treaty? Thanks. — Pikachurin Public holidays in Großgermania Hi again, Would you mind if I borrowed some of the code for Public holidays in Großgermania? — Pikachurin :Thanks! :) — Pikachurin Re: Ghosts Thanks for the compliment, and I do hope to contribute more to this wiki. It has been a useful tool for my alliance, and me and thus I hope to be a useful member in the construction and improving of the wiki in return. Also, thanks for correcting the headings. :) Dynasty1 22:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ...for making the "The Even More Insane Shared Insanity Pact, Now With 20% More Insanity" page. I was just about to do it but it looks like you beat me to it lol. Lol pie 18:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: Flags Thanks for letting me know. I'll remember to check all articles that links to the flag in order to check for page breaks and other errors. — Pikachurin Banner location? Some silly admin keeps moving my banner. LOL Can it please be left where I originally wanted it? Is there a code I can use for that? I'd like it to remain at the top of the page or alongside the contents box...where I've been trying to put it several times now. Please advise... --Randalla 08:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Randalla Auferstanden aus Ruinen Hi, Since you once mentioned that you've considered changing Grossgermania's anthem to Auferstanden aus Ruinen, I went through Wikipedia and managed to get the lyrics of Auferstanden aus Ruinen in German, English, French, Spanish, Russian, Polish, Danish and Italian (the Czech, Letzeburgish and Romansh Wikipedia didn't have the lyrics <_<). I can't guarantee that all of the lyrics will be accurate or match Auferstanden aus Ruinen's melody, but I thought that you might be interested anyways. — Pikachurin :You're welcome! :) And congrats on reaching Grossgermania's first year anniversary. — Pikachurin RE: Category:Disparu I'd appreciate it. :) — Pikachurin :Thanks! — Pikachurin ::Hi again, Category:Disparu/time seems to have reverted back to 2009. Is it possible to add another year to it, so that it displays "2010" instead of "2009"? — Pikachurin :::Thanks again! :D — Pikachurin RE: Moved article I'm trying to move it back to "Vanivere", but it won't let me because it says a page with that name already exists. Can you help me revert it back to its original name of "Vanivere"? King Michilles II :Thanks. :) King Michilles II Vaniveran Coat of Arms Hey. I've uploaded a new coat of arms for Vanivere, and I was wondering if you could convert it to .svg format? Thanks! :) King Michilles II :Thanks so much!! :) King Michilles II RE:iku text template Some of the text in Disparu#Overview protruded into the image of New Parliament Building (see this for an example). Even though it wasn't really a major issue, it kinda bugged me so I decided to remove to resolve the issue. — Pikachurin My deleted pages Pikachurin asked you to delete my pages for me I didn't ask him to, it was a mistake and that's ok, but if you could if at all possible restore the pages that were deleted I would thank you for that, if not then ok :) :I just wanted to say thanks :) RE: Manual of Style; links to Wikipedia I'm not entirely sure if this is an attack against me by Cerdwyn, and her comment at Cyber_Nations_Wiki_talk:Style#Abominations seems to be out of the blue. If she does anything else, I'll let you know. Thanks for notifying me about this. — Pikachurin Latest activity widget Hi, Is it just me, or is the latest activity widget acting up? It was normal awhile ago, but now it's displaying a five-digit negative number as the time of the last edit in seconds. — Pikachurin